muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 26 (1994-1995)
Sesame Street Season 26 aired from 1994 to 1995. Episodes 3266 - 3395 * Episode 3266 -- Tooth Fairy Loses His Address Book * Episode 3267 -- The Very Quiet Cricket by Eric Carle * Episode 3271 -- Oscar's Nightmares * Episode 3272 -- The Tree Who Wanted To Leave The Park * Episode 3279 -- Writing A Letter * Episode 3283 -- Adventures Of SuperWorm And Slimey (Repeat) * Episode 3284 -- Pirate Edna (Repeat) * Episode 3286 -- Big Bird And The Great Nineteeni (Repeat) * Episode 3287 -- SuperNanny (Repeat) * Episode 3288 -- Honey I Shrunk The Snuffleupaguses (Repeat) * Episode 3289 -- A Sax Playing Fox Visits (Repeat) * Episode 3290 -- Gordon's Day Off * Episode 3291 -- Telly's Two Appointments * Episode 3295 -- Snuffleupagus Parade * Episode 3296 -- Indoor Picnic (Repeat) * Episode 3297 -- Prunella The Grouch Visits (Repeat) * Episode 3298 -- Mr. Quincy's 10 Second Toaster (Repeat) * Episode 3299 -- Savion's Magic Circle (Repeat) * Episode 3300 -- Slimey's World Summer Games * Episode 3301 -- Benny Hop * Episode 3302 -- Baby Bear Invents Porridge Cooler * Episode 3303 -- Telly And Rosita Plan To Play Baseball (Repeat) * Episode 3304 -- Natasha Can't Fall Asleep (Repeat) * Episode 3305 -- Gabi Gets Training Wheels Off Her Bike * Episode 3306 -- Telly's Pogo Stick * Episode 3307 -- Slimey's New Sister Sloppy * Episode 3309 -- Humpty Dumpty Sits On Different Things (Repeat) * Episode 3310 -- Baby Bear Wants To Learn To Play Music (Repeat) * Episode 3311 -- A Grouch Joins Lillian's Day Care (Repeat) * Episode 3312 -- Forrest Wimbledon Learns To Play Jazz (Repeat) * Episode 3315 -- Greaser Tooth Fairy/Savion Falls In Birdland (Repeat) * Episode 3317 -- Day At Finders Keepers * Episode 3318 -- Stinky At Furry Arms Hotel * Episode 3319 -- Tarah Races In Her Wheelchair * Episode 3326 -- Mary's Little Lamb Wants To Leave Her * Episode 3327 -- Gina's Lucky Day * Episode 3328 -- Zoe Plays Games At Ruthie's * Episode 3329 -- Inside Sesame Street * Episode 3330 -- Monty Wants To Be A Birdketeer * Episode 3331 -- Lexine Talks About Her Trip To The Phillipines * Episode 3332 -- Opposite Day * Episode 3333 -- Biff Needs To Work On A Bookshelf * Episode 3334 -- Bob Learns To Dance * Episode 3335 -- The Count Counts Raindrops/Elmo Hooked On The Letter C (Repeat) * Episode 3336 -- Big Bird Writes A Book * Episode 3339 -- Telly Plot/Checking Out Books * Episode 3340 -- Davey And Joey Monkey Debut (Repeat) * Episode 3341 -- Rosita Talks About Her Grandmother * Episode 3343 -- Sir John Feelgood Visits * Episode 3345 -- Looking At Clouds * Episode 3346 -- Big Bird And Snuffy's Staring Contest * Episode 3347 -- Elmo Talks About Games * Episode 3348 -- Just A Day (Repeat) * Episode 3349 -- The Adventures Of Nora And Nick Chicken (Repeat) * Episode 3350 -- Learning To Waltz * Episode 3351 -- Maria, Luis, And Gabi Take Care Of A Stray Dog Part 1 * Episode 3352 -- Maria, Luis, And Gabi Take Care Of A Stray Dog Part 2 * Episode 3353 -- Elmo Talks About Recycling * Episode 3357 -- An Eclipse On Sesame Street * Episode 3358 -- Letter Z Wants To Be The First Letter Of The Alphabet * Episode 3359 -- Natasha's Home Videos * Episode 3360 -- Apples At Hooper's * Episode 3361 -- Teddy Bear Party * Episode 3362 -- Maria And Luis's 7th Wedding Anniversary * Episode 3363 -- Telly's Birthday * Episode 3368 -- Telly's Town * Episode 3369 -- Elmo Rollerblades * Episode 3374 -- Soap Opera Parodies * Episode 3384 -- Irvine's Blankie * Episode 3385 -- An African Group Visits * Episode 3386 -- Telly's Tuba Practice * Episode 3387 -- Biff Celebrates His 40th Birthday * Episode 3395 -- Lily Tomlin As Phone Operator At Furry Arms Notes *After this season, The U.S. Department of Education stopped funding Sesame Street until 2002. *This was the last season to be funded by The Ford Foundation and The Carnegie Corporation of New York. See also :Season 25 (1993-1994) :Season 27 (1995-1996) 26